1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for computer assisted monitoring of a cross profile of a quality parameter of a material web, especially a paper or cardboard web during its production and/or conversion. The cross profile may, for example, relate to the moisture cross profile, the thickness cross profile, the ash cross profile, the basis weight (BW) cross profile, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Previously, machine operators were provided with the respective profile by itself and for the evaluation of the quality of the profile, with the standard deviation (σ or 2σ value). With this standard deviation as a basis however, it cannot be determined which type of interferences, for example short and/or long wave interferences are present and whether these could be eliminated by secondary measures, for example a nozzle type moistening apparatus in the case of moisture cross profiles and/or similar devices. The evaluation of a multitude of cross profiles is additionally subject to a relatively high time expenditure. An evaluation over longer time periods is impossible from a practical standpoint, the quantification of effects is difficult, and a classification of interferences is not possible.
What is needed in the art is an improved system for computer assisted monitoring of a cross profile of a quality parameter of a material web with which a detailed evaluation of the quality of a respective cross profile is possible and which especially permits conclusions as to the type of the respective interferences and/or possible corrective feasibilities.